One Last Cold Kiss
by GoldenSun13
Summary: We don't hear much about the Founders and their descendants, but I'm pretty sure Hermione must know something... Yuri content! Don't like? Don't read, simple as.
1. Hogwarts: A History

A/N: Hello fellow Harry Potter fans. This is my first attempt at a Potter related fic, so bare with me. Though, to be honest, the characters I will be using, will be my own. If something doesn't look quite right to you, like dates and such, please don't hesitate to tell me. With this story, I'm trying to explore the history of Hogwarts and it's founders. I plan on writing it all before I post anything else, but I thought I'd send out this prologue of sorts to see if there would be interest in more.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It had become a sort of tradition between the two couples that every other Friday night, they have dinner with each other not only so they can chat over how their weeks went, but also to stay close. The fact that the group of four contained a brother and sister helped to secure this closeness, however the Weasley clan was a big one so it was sometimes hard to remain close to all as they grew up, moved out and started their own families.<p>

This Friday, it was Hermione and Ron's turn to cook the dinner at their place. Ron was half way through making his mother's famous casserole, when the door bell rang. He heard Hermione walking towards the door with a, "I'll get it." Before the door was opened. A few minutes later, after Hermione had welcomed them in, Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen, sitting down on the breakfast stools. "Hey." Ron said, looking up from the cooking pot, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Ginny answered, "Is that Mum's recipe I smell?"

Hermione walked in and started preparing some drinks, "Yes. For some reason I've had a craving for Weasley cooking this month."

"I wonder why?" Said Harry with a grin, causing him to get a nudge in the ribs from Ginny. "In other news, have either of you two read the _Prophet _today?"

Ron replaced the lid as Hermione sat next to Harry, "Nope, I stopped reading it when Luna re-established the _Quibbler."_ He replied. "Why?"

"Same for me, but Watkin's was reading it this morning and an article caught my eye." Harry replied after taking a sip from his drink.

"Let me guess," Hermione began, "they've heard of your declining to become Headmaster of Hogwarts and have made some sort of slanderous comment, which is completely not true, in the hopes of defaming the great Harry Potter?"

"Yes, something along those lines," replied Ginny, "however they used it as a... what did Luna call it?"

"A segue." Harry supplied, "They used it as a segue to then talk about Dumbledore."

Ron, not expecting this, choked on his drink. Hermione stood up and handed him a tissue, "Why can't they let the poor man rest in peace? Is there really need for more slander?"

"That's what I was thinking as I read the article. The thing is though, I never would have expected what was written."

Ginny continued, "They said he was in a relationship with Grindlewald."

Ron spat out his drink this time.

"I'm okay with gay people and such –"

Ron looked at Harry in confusion, "Why wouldn't you be okay with gay people? I was shocked at the idea of him going out with a powerful dark wizard like Grindlewald."

Hermione replied for Harry, "Muggles have a different view on homosexuality, Ron."

"What kind of different view?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you see, due to various religious beliefs, not all muggles believe this of course, but currently the majority view it as...wrong."

"In the words of my Uncle, 'It's un-natural.'" Added Harry.

"Which is silly really because a vast number of species all over the world display signs of homosexuality." Continued Hermione.

"Stupid question but," Said Ron, "how do you know about this?" Happy that the cooking would be fine on its own for a bit, he too sat down.

"My Mother's, Brother is gay and as soon as I was old enough to understand it, we had a talk." Hermione took a sip of her water, "Uncle Jerry told me about these certain prejudices due to religion and 'fear of the minority' and it made me curious as to how the magical community viewed its gay members."

"So," Said Harry, "What is the communities view?"

Feeling as if they were suddenly back in Hogwarts, Ginny and Ron said:

"Yes Hermione,"

"What is our view?"

Hermione gave them a playful glare before answering with, "This all dates back very far, to when it was still viewed as a 'sin' to marry someone who was muggle or squib. Pure blood families preferred to keep bloodlines as clean as possible and so struck up arranged marriages between themselves; even before their children were born. Those unfortunate enough to have only sons, or only daughters, on both sides of the bargain would still be more than happy to marry their child off in a same-sex marriage."

"Wouldn't they still have a problem continuing the line?" Asked Harry, worried he might have missed something in anatomy class.

"Not really." Started Ron, going a bit red in embarrassment before deciding to not continue.

"Our Great Aunt Monica was gay." Ginny said instead, "When she married Aunt Catherine, they entered a binding, magical contract which stated that 'if their love was strong and their hearts true, it will form a physical being'."

Still seeing Harry's look of confusion, Hermione re-iterated, "Basically, once they had consummated their marriage- "

"Urgh." Added Ron.

"Grow up Ronald," Scolded Hermione, "Anywho, once they did, the magic from one witch transferred to the other and fertilized her egg. Of course, this would happen to the one that happened to be fertile at that moment in time."

Ginny chuckled, "Unless they both are. Aunty Mon and Aunt Cathy both were pregnant at the same time."

Harry allowed this to sink in, until a problem seemed to form in his head, "What would happen if they're both guys?"

"Do you remember what happened to Harvey Kinckle?" Said Ron

"Hermione's been showing you TV shows again, hasn't she?" Asked Harry.

"This can only happen once though," Hermione said, continuing with the main topic, "as the magic is so powerful. For it to happen again, the conditions have to be perfect: full moon; special anniversary; at least one partner has to be physically ready..."

"Where did you find out about all this?" Harry knew Hermione liked to research certain things, but he had never thought this topic would be one.

"There's a whole section in the Ministry's library filled with accounts from various couples. The book that got me there though, was Hogwarts: A History."

A goofy grin grew on Ron's face, "Merlin I love you." He said to her.

Hermione blushed lightly, "Love you too." Ginny coughed, which snapped them both to attention, "Where was I... Oh yes. The summer after our second year was the summer I had the talk with my Uncle. During the talk, for some reason I kept remembering a passage in Hogwarts: A History, which stated that even though Salazar created the Chamber for the purpose of 'ridding Hogwarts of "foul blood"', he never actually used. The first time it was used was about a century later for a completely different purpose. After the talk, I went back to the book and flipped to the passage on the Chamber of Secrets. At the end of the passage it stated that for further reading on the first use of the Chamber, I should read the diaries of Rosalind Ravenclaw. So I did..."

* * *

><p>AN: So... What do you think?


	2. The Snake, The Lion and The Raven

A/N: Here's Chapter 1. It needs a bit of editing I think, but I thought I'd post and see what happens. I will be posting a family tree, according to me on my DeviantArt soon, to avoid confusion. Tell me what you think and I might post more :)

* * *

><p><em>20<em>_th__ October 1071_

_G.G. is set to come back home after a victory against the Trolls in Wales in a month's time. I should be happy at her return but in all honesty I am still fuming over the argument we had before her departure. I know that the Troll uprisings can't be stopped with mere words, now that they've escalated to this level, but violence is violence and it irks me how she cannot see how much I detest it. Of course, that's not the only reason why I'm angry at Gwen; she left at the most awkward time. I fear her leaving might have been planned by Salazar for he has never left my presence when I am out. The three of us have always been good friends, but I've always been closer and felt more strongly for Gwen. Now though, he appears to be dancing the courting waltzing; one which I would never have picked him as a partner for..._

Rosalind Ravenclaw looked up from the book she was reading on the steps to her Hogsmeade residence, as she heard the sound of distant hooves and cheering men. Her logical mind told her that the 'Hunting party' (as she liked to call them), were not due back home for another month or two; however the sudden flip-flopping in her stomach told her otherwise. Slowly, Rose began to see the procession coming along the main street before it stopped in the town square. She opened up her door, placed her book onto the front table, put on a walking robe to ward of the winds chill and began to walk towards the square.

"...we would not have prevailed if it were not for my niece..." The greying hair of Percival Hufflepuff swayed in the breeze as he announced to one and all the war story from atop his horse. With him were the more distinguished knights upon their rides as the rest of the army had stopped off for a rest at the barracks outside of Hogsmeade. To his left was his husband, Gregory Slytherin looking proud in his dress armour of green and red; gold and silver. To his right was the very niece he was currently praising for gallantry, Guinevere Gryffindor. Behind them were the various captains, some related to the founders and some not. Within the crowd, Rose could spot Gilligan, Gwen's older brother, Hector Hufflepuff, the son of Gregory and Percival and Arthur Ravenclaw, her younger brother. Despite all the familiar faces, Rose decided to stay out of the crowd, viewing from one of the street exits in case she needed a quick escape. From her line of sight, she could clearly scrutinise the form of the Lady Gryffindor; though a few inches shorter than Rose, Gwen made up for it in muscle, which, though it made her look more sturdier when in her battle dress, gave her a very feminine figure when dressed in robes more 'befitting a woman' as her mother, Minerva, would say. Rose's lips quirked into a hint of a smile as she remembered a much younger Gwen and her tantrums. Whenever she was forced into her mother's preferred dress robes, which did not include trousers but instead a skirt, she would sulk and mope about Hogwarts until Rose had managed to calm her down. The Ravenclaw was now looking over the face of Guinevere as best she could from her distance. The brown, almost copper hair was as long and wild as ever; a small laugh would leave the pleased smile that graced her lips every time Percy mentioned something comical; her eyes, however, were searching frantically through the crowd, as if looking for someone. That someone couldn't have been Salazar III as Rose had already seen them bow heads to one another. As if she felt someone looking at her, Gwen's head turned towards where Rose was standing.

The moment their eyes met, Rose felt her blood heat suddenly; such a heat, it might as well have been boiling. Those blue eyes penetrating into her own made her simultaneously feel sad at how long it was since she had last seen them, and also so angry at the intensity of feeling they were throwing her way. _How dare she just leave me- I mean, leave us, _thought Rose, _come back and then have the audacity to think that everything will be fine between us? _With a final hard glare, Rose stalked away from the gathered crowd towards the gardens behind the local tavern, "The Four Founders". Her feet automatically carried her towards the fountain at the centre, which was surrounded by lines of wild rose bushes. The heady scent of the roses in the spring sun, which used to bring a sense of calm, was now stifling her. The colours all at once seemed more brighter than usual, but also mocking as if to say she were not worthy of their brightness.

Rose felt Guinevere's presence before she heard the sound of footfall or Gwen had made her arrival known. "Good day, Lady Rose."

"Well, if it isn't the good Lady Gryffindor; back from Wales after a successful battle." She fiddled with the ruby encrusted, gold band on her right ring finger to help her bite back the harsh words currently storming through her mind. She turned to look her companion in the eye and lost the ability to breathe. Those bright, blue eyes were too expressive for their owners good. Rose knew that her aloof nature was hurting her friend deeply, but she remained passive on the outside.

With a slow, deep, exhale from her nose, Gwen dropped the informality and began, "Rose, I know we didn't leave on good terms but... I..."

"But what, Lady Gryffindor?" Rose used the formality as a knight might use a shield, "Do they not teach the English language in the army?" One fine eyebrow arched as she stared down the shorter women; her brown eyes unable to leave the face of the Knight.

"I don't know Rosey, did they not teach you good etiquette at Hogwarts?" This was said in such a calm manner; however Rosalind could see Gwen's nostrils flaring and a flash of something in those eyes; a definite sign of a temper being reigned in.

"How witty of you my Lady, I see it's not only your grandfather's sword you keep sharp." Deciding she couldn't take the back and forth anymore, Rose lifted her skirts as if to walk away. In two large strides, Guinevere marched towards the taller brunette, grabbing her firmly, but gently, by the arm.

"No Rose. You are going to stay here and you are not going to leave until you forgive me for whatever I have done."

"For whatever you've done?" Rosalind jerked her arm out of Gwen's grip, "You don't even know what you've done wrong, do you?" She gave a sharp laugh, "Of course you don't. You're such a selfish lug head Gwen. I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"How can I know what I've done wrong if you won't talk to me Rosalind?"

"Guinevere Katherine Alexandra Gryffindor, how can I be happy if you _are_ still talking to me?"

Rose saw the anger in Gwen's eyes fade out. In fact, no spark was to be seen in those blue depths as the knight turned around and walked away, "as you wish, my Lady." Shocked by the shorter women's uncharacteristic lack of fight, Rose just stood there. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but what could she say? Sorry, I didn't mean what I said? Come back so we can argue more? No. She had nothing to say; even though anger was making her short with her friend, at that moment in time, Rose meant every word she said. It wouldn't be until after the celebration of the army's return, when she was alone in her room, pacing back and forth, as her anger cooled that she would realise how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>It was coming close to nightfall and the party was already underway in "The Four Founders". Someone had magically connected the fountain to Madam Alberta's barrels of Meade so the congregation were as gaye as Christmas. Sitting around one of the large tables, eating various pies and wild game were the descendants of the very founders the pub was named after. In the middle was Lady Guinevere, a smile plastered on her face that did not reach her eyes, but to her less sober companions, looked just like any other smile they had seen. To her right were her Uncles, Percival and Gregory with their two sons, Hector and Albus, and their daughter, Heather. Next to Heather was her cousin Henry Slytherin which completed that side of the table. On Gwen's other side was her best friend Salazar Slytherin III, Rosalind and her brother Arthur Ravenclaw, Salazar's twin sisters, Maud and Susan and their mother, Edwina, trying to keep the younger sibling's (Arthur and the twins) out of trouble. Gwen looked around the table, smiling faintly at the youngsters antics ("Maud" yelled Edwina, "Don't you dare think about putting that toad into Aunt Willow's drink! Sue, come back here now!").<p>

No matter how she tried though, she couldn't connect with the frivolity of the occasion; the conversation she had with Rosalind still running through her mind. She had gone over every possible thing that she could have done wrong, but nothing popped up that, to her, would have the ability to make Rose _that _angry at her. Sure they had had heated discussions about the Troll wars and sometimes raised their voices to one another when discussing the future, however their bond of friendship always allowed them to see past that and get along quite peaceably. _So what the hell could poss..._her train of thought was cut short with the clinking of metal on glass. Looking to her left she saw Salazar standing up and attracting everyone's attention by tapping his knife on his goblet. "Excuse me everyone," He started, his gold eyes, scanning the crowd. When the assembled had quietened down, he continued, "There are a few things I would like to announce to you all, now that we are all together once again, but first I would like to propose a toast," He raised his meade filled goblet and looked down at Gwen and his two Uncles, "To my family, for their victory and safe return."

A rumble of "To their victory and safe return," resonated round the crowd as everyone toasted the army's success.

Turning back to the crowd, he said, "Now that my most important friend has come back from her journey to Wales, I have an announcement to make. As you all may know, three families of the founding four have already been merged through marriage; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. This means that Ravenclaw is unfortunately out of the loop..." A titter went across the crowd; the Ravenclaw family's inherited intelligence was known by all and rarely was a member 'out of the loop' "... but that changes tonight. My father, Salazar II, on his deathbed made Rowan Ravenclaw promise that one day, all the families would be joined. In the next month, that promise will be fulfilled as Rowan..." He looked at Rowan on the next table, "Do you wish to continue, Lord Ravenclaw?"

Rowan Ravenclaw nodded his head as he stood to address the crowd, "Tonight I honour my word to Salazar by giving his only son my daughter's hand in marriage."

Guinevere's heart stopped. Her hearing soon followed as the words truly sunk in. Rose was to be married to Salazar and not only did she not have a say in the matter, but it would also happen within the month. As the crowd gave a massive cheer, and the rest of her family stood up to congratulate the engaged pair, Gwen disappeared into the muddle and confusion and away from the tavern. Too caught up in the alcohol, the music, the ceremony of the night, nobody noticed her absence as she mournfully walked away from the cause of her pain. Nobody noticed the look of confused, deep heart break that was shining in her expressive, blue eyes.

Nobody but her brother, Gilligan.


End file.
